


Do Not Disturb

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Texting, group chats, ill add more characters as they appear!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Izzy proposes that she, Alec, and Jace share a group chat to keep up to date with their missions, but as she continues to add the people who enter their lives, it quickly spirals out of control.





	1. The Lightwood Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is just a fun little short gc fic that i'm gonna try to add to soon. it has gone through zero editing bc ive decided to let it be Organic. ill be adding characters as they appear to the tags bc i wanna kinda make it follow the story progression in the show (except feat. even more mlm and wlw characters) but probably not every character is gonna show up. actually i take it back definitely not every character is going to show up there is just no why i can logically work valentine into this story nor would i want to lmao
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy! ill try to make the chapters a little longer this is kinda a prologue/dipping my toes in the water thing that i was inspired to do even tho so many fics like this exist already because i love? group chat aus?

**_isabellelightwood_**   _has added jacewayland_ _to the chat_

**_isabellelightwood_ ** _has added aleclightwood to the chat_

**_aleclightwood_ ** _has left the chat_

**_isabellelightwood_ ** _has added aleclightwood to the chat_

 

 **aleclightwood** **:** wtf izzy _  
_

i **sabellelightwood:** it's a gc!

 **aleclightwood:** why

 **jacewayland:** why is it a group chat?

 **jacewayland:** well, our dear brother alec here has raised up a fascinating philisophical dilemma

 **jacewayland:** why is anything what it is

 **jacewayland:** would a rose by any other name really smell as sweet???

 **aleclightwood:** shut up jace

 **isabellelightwood:**  by the angel ur so pretentious

 **jacewayland:** i am being peRSECUTED

 **aleclightwood:** my point was

 **aleclightwood:** what do we need a groupchat for? we all live literally in the same hall in the same building

 **isabellelightwood:** yeah but like,, 

 **isabellelightwood:** we all go out on dangerous missions all the time

 **isabellelightwood:** wouldn't it have been super helpful last night if jace had a quick and easy way to text both of us to let us know he needed back-up

 **isabellelightwood:** therefore i posit that it is not only a Great Idea™ by ur favorite sibling

 **jacewayland:** hey excuse me

 **isabellelightwood:** but also ur responsibility to see it through as the acting head of the institute

 **isabellelightwood:** and not just a thinly veiled excuse to send my brothers memes and get you to open up emotionally

 **aleclightwood:**...fine

 **isabellelightwood:** yay!!!

 **aleclightwood:** i am filled with such immediate regret

 **jacewayland:** don't be such an edgelord alec

 **jacewayland:** ANYWAY back to this favorite siblings thing?

 **jacewayland:** izzy how could you??

 **jacewayland:** i can't believe i'm being targeted just bc im adopted

 **isabellelightwood:** okay but no??

 **isabellelightwood:** 1) that's not why i said it 2) i was joking we all love each other equally okay 3) JACE I LOVE YOU BUT YOU SET ONE OF THE MICROWAVES IN THE KITCHEN AREA ON FIRE BECAUSE YOU FORGOT YOU NEEDED WATER IN UR MAC N CHEESE CUP AND ALSO FORGOT THAT YOU CANT PUT A PLASTIC FORK IN THE MICROWAVE

 **jacewayland:** i was young and foolish

 **isabellelightwood:** jace that was literally last night

 **jacewayland:** in my defense that was after i got attacked by a DEMON izzy ok

 **jacewayland:** and bc my phone was dead and i couldnt call for back up when a DEMON clawed me in the shoulder with its poisonous demon venom of DOOM

 **jacewayland:** of course i was a little of out of it

 **isabellelightwood:** which is exactly why this group chat will be helpful as long as u keep ur phone charged

 **isabellelightwood:** which brings me to the next order of business

 **aleclightwood:** in what context is this business

 **isabellelightwood:** we need a name

 

**jacewayland** _changed the chat name to The Lightwood Siblings_

**isabellelightwood:** kinda obvious

 **jacewayland:** excuse the fuck outta you i like it

 **isabellelightwood:** but ur last names wayland?

 **jacewayland:** ehh i feel enough like a lightwood that it wouldn't bother me

 **isabellelightwood:** awwwwww  <333

 **isabellelightwood:** what do you think alec?

 **jacewayland:** alec u okay bud?

 **aleclightwood:** oh yeah sorry um

 **aleclightwood:** the name is fine

 **aleclightwood:** do you guys wanna go grab dinner

 **isabellelightwood:** omg i have a new recipe ive been wanting to try!

 **aleclightwood:** on second thought ive never experienced hunger in my entire life

 **jacewayland:** that makes two of us

 **isabellelightwood:** :'(

 **aleclightwood:** ...fine

 **isabellelightwood:** :D

 **jacewayland:** ALEC NO

 **aleclightwood:** sorry man she came into my room and stared at me with her puppy dog eyes

 **aleclightwood:** theres no going back now

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Five Man Band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey friends! sorry it's been so long since i've updated. i'm hoping to update this more consistently soon <33

**aleclightwood:** okay so we should probably go over the mission plan for tonight over breakfast

**aleclightwood:** hello? jace? izzy?

**jacewayland:** alec. alec. alec. it's still dark out. we talked about texting before 6:30

**aleclightwood:** oh is it not 6:30 yet?

**isabellelightwood:** its barely past five what the fuck are you doing up

**aleclightwood:** okay rude? i couldn't sleep?

**isabellelightwood:** r u ok????????

**aleclightwood:** im fine

**aleclightwood:** okay well i'll wait to go over it until later but be thinking about the strategy and what weapons ur gonna bringokay

**aleclightwood:** guys?

**aleclightwood** : oh right

 

 

 

 **aleclightwood:** we should leave in like fifteen minutes

**jacewayland:** im ready now lets Fuck Shit Up

**aleclightwood:** iz?

** isabellelightwood:  ** hold on im trying to pick out a wig

**aleclightwood:** why do you need a wig?

**isabellelightwood:** for the Aesthetic

 

 

 

**isabellelightwood:** hey jace you know that redhead girl we saw tonight?

**jacewayland:** yeah?

**isabellelightwood:** dibs

**aleclightwood:** lmao

** jacewayland: **  ... goddamit iz

**isabellelightwood:** what? i can't help that all the pretty girls adore me  


** jacewayland: **  whatever i doubt we'll see her again

 

**jacewayland:** hey iz you know that redhead girl we saw tonight?

**isabellelightwood:** yeah?

** jacewayland:  ** WELL SHES HERE AND I WAS WRONG WE'RE DEFINITELY SEEING HER AGAIN

**aleclightwood:** wait you brought her here??

**jacewayland:** i had to alec she had demon venom in her system

**jacewayland:** besides. i think she's a shadowhunter

 

 

_**jacewayland** has added claryfray to the chat _

 

 

 

**aleclightwood:** just you guys know the more people you add to this chat the higher likelihood that i leave my phone on do not disturb all the time

**isabellelightwood:** be nice, alec

**aleclightwood:** im nice

**aleclightwood:** adjacent

**isabellelightwood:** clary theres some breakfast for you and simon in the kitchens

** jacewayland:  ** did you make it? 

**isabellelightwood:** no

**jacewayland:** ok clary ur safe

**isabellelightwood:** hey!

**isabellelightwood:** no one's gonna come to my defense?? no one??

**claryfray:** thanks izzy! speaking of simon, is it okay if i had him to the chat? he got pretty spooked after the whole 'getting kidnapped by vampires' ordeal, might be good for him to be able to reach you guys easily  


**aleclightwood:** no

**jacewayland:** no

**isabellelightwood:** sure

 

_**claryfray** has added simonlewis to the group chat _

 

 

 

**claryfray:** sorry guys i didn't hear you over the sound of the sun the moon and the stars telling me it was fine

**isabellelightwood:** r u flirting with me?

** claryfray:  ** quite possibly

**simonlewis:** hey guys!  


**claryfray:** i refuse to say hi because i'm sitting right next to you

** simonlewis:  ** ? we can't be friends anymore

**isabellelightwood:** hi simon!  


**isabellelightwood:** oh shit

**claryfray:** something wrong?

**simonlewis:** ?

**jacewayland:** you okay?

**aleclightwood:** izzy??

**isabellelightwood:** i can't believe those all came in with the span of 3 seconds u all worry waaaay too much

**simonlewis:** i mean from what i can tell you all lead worrisome lives

**claryfray:** ^^

**aleclightwood:** i mean he's not wrong

**isabellelightwood:** who's side r you on?  


** aleclightwood:  ** the side of Truth

**aleclightwood:** nah just kidding. Yours, Obviously

**isabellelightwood:** ty 

** isabellelightwood:  ** as i was saying,

**isabellelightwood:** we need a new gc name?

**claryfray:** that's a very important priority

**aleclightwood:** 'very important priority' is redundant

**claryfray:** ur redundant

**aleclightwood:** ur short

**simonlewis:** i mean he's not wrong

**claryfray:** betrayed my own best friend rip 

**claryfray:** who's side are u even on??

**simonlewis:** the side of petty insults, always

**claryfray:** simon i love you but youre so bad at insults

**simonlewis:** oh yeah you

**simonlewis:** mean person

** isabellelightwood:  ** guys can we focus on the task at hand please

**isabellelightwood:** our defining characteristic as a group was that we were siblings before we added clary and simon

**isabellelightwood:** what defines us now

**jacewayland:** real close to having an identity crisis izzy

**jacewayland:** i mean theres 5 of us?  


**jacewayland:** but wtf does that help with

** simonlewis:  ** OH

 

_** simonlewis **changed the chat name to Five Man Band _

__

**aleclightwood:** what

**simonlewis:** you know how in movies there's the trope of like, a group of people who each fill an archetypal role

**simonlewis:** clary's the Leader, i'm the Smart Guy, alec's the Lancer, jace is the Big Guy, and izzy's the Chick

**jacewayland:** wtf

**aleclightwood:** i'm the what? also i don't want clary leading anything

**isabellelightwood:** hey im smart how dare u simon

**simonlewis:** ur v smart but ur not like, nerdy smart. ur hot smart

**aleclightwood:** I Do Not Want Clary Leading Anything

**simonlewis:** just proving my point, buddy

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! catch me @archersarchetypes on tumblr. <3

**Author's Note:**

> lmao how do endings work
> 
> anyways that was fun i hope you enjoyed! i'll try to add more soon, but in the meantime come shout at me @archersarchertypes on tumblr!


End file.
